


Wake me with a kiss

by TheHedgehogSong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sleeping Curse, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is slowly woken up by a voice saying her name softly. She makes a low noise of disapproval and buries herself further into warmth of the pillow underneath her head.  </p><p>"Emma." The voice calls again, this time accompanied by a hand stroking through her hair. </p><p>"Don't wanna." She slurs out. This time her voice isn't called out there's just a loud sigh before her hair is tugged – sharply enough that it wakes her up but gently enough that it doesn't hurt. "Hey!" She calls out petulantly, her eyes snapping open and sitting upright on the couch she was laying on. </p><p>OR</p><p>Arthur is the bad guy with a random magic spell but luckily this helps Regina and Emma realise they love each other....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake me with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So quick warning slight mentions of OutlawQueen and CaptainSwan however not overly. Also I haven't explained the magic Arthur uses in any way but then again neither does the show so I figure why not just throw a random sleeping curse in :)

Emma is slowly woken up by a voice saying her name softly. She makes a low noise of disapproval and buries herself further into warmth of the pillow underneath her head.  

"Emma." The voice calls again, this time accompanied by a hand stroking through her hair. 

"Don't wanna." She slurs out. This time her voice isn't called out there's just a loud sigh before her hair is tugged – sharply enough that it wakes her up but gently enough that it doesn't hurt. "Hey!" She calls out petulantly, her eyes snapping open and sitting upright on the couch she was laying on. 

The image that greets her is Regina crouched by the side of the couch with a smirk on her face. "What was that for?" Emma grouches, rubbing the side of her head even though it didn't hurt. 

"Well." Regina says, standing up from her crouch and brushing her hand down her legs to smooth out her skirt, "You weren't waking up, I had to resort to drastic action." Regina replies with a shrug of her shoulder and a glimmer in her eyes.  

Emma looks around the living room of the mayor’s house where everyone had been gathered not too long ago trying to figure out what Arthur was up in the woods. Emma remembers putting her head down on the arm of the couch just to rest a little and nothing after. "Everyone else left?" She asks. 

"Yeah, everyone filtered out a while ago. I didn't want to wake you but I thought you might be more comfortable upstairs in the spare room." 

"Oh no, its fine I'll just go home." Emma says. 

"Don't be an idiot. There's plenty of room here and you're tired." 

"I'm fine." Emma protests, "anyway I can just poof myself there – no effort required."  

"If you stay here you could have breakfast with Henry." Regina replies and Emma softens. Regina's face goes soft, "I know he's missed you." She referring to Emma's turn as the dark one and it makes guilt surge through her. 

"That would be nice." Emma replies quietly and Regina smiles at her. 

"Good, I'll show you to your room Miss Swan." Regina says in her mayor voice and Emma rolls her eyes, kicking out her foot to tap Regina on the shins. 

"Less of the Miss Swan please."  

"Okay, I'll show you to your room oh grand saviour of stroybrooke." Regina says, making a grand sweeping motion which turns into a bow. Emma laughs and this time throws a pillow. The pillow is stopped by Regina's magic about an inch from her face. The pillow gently floats down to its original place on the couch and both Regina and Emma are smiling at each other.   

Emma then yawns hugely. "Come on Emma, you need some sleep." Regina says walking out of the room, Emma gets up off the couch and follows.  

Regina takes her upstairs and leads her to the door of the spare bedroom. "I'm just down the hall if you need anything." Regina says in a near whisper and Emma nods her head. 

"Thanks Regina." Emma says sincerely, Regina gives her a small smile reaching out and squeezing her bicep. 

"Anytime."  

Emma can feel a swell of warmth in her chest, spreading through the rest of her body. She knows Regina means it – that she can stay here anytime. It makes Emma feel full, like it could burst and she doesn’t know what to do with it, this little broken family she's found herself in Storybrooke. 

Regina squeezes Emma's arm one last time before making her way down the hall. Emma watches her go before moving in to the spare room – the lamp on the bed side table is already on, the bed in made up immaculately and on top of the covers is a pair of pyjamas. Emma can't help but let out a small laugh, of course Regina had already made the room up. 

She puts the pyjamas on, a ridiculously soft cotton t shirt and flannel bottoms. The smell that she catches as the top goes over her head reminds her of both Henry and Regina, and she gets a tight feeling in her chest, one that threatens to make her tear up. It smells so much like home – like when Henry hugs her or when her and Regina stand side by side while they are working together to save the town. 

She thinks of what she thought would be her home, the house sat empty on the other side of town that her and Hook where supposed to live together. Except Hook had to go die a hero and leave her to deal with it. She thinks of how Hook never really felt like home, not the way Mary Margret and David do. Not the way Henry and Regina do.  

Hook was convinced Emma had been his happy end – maybe she had been in a weird way. She had made him a better man and he had died a hero. But no matter how much she lied to herself he wasn’t her happy ending.  

She sighed and climbed into the bed. It was far softer and more luxurious than any bed she had ever slept in before but she didn’t expect any less from Regina. She inhaled the smell of the pillow – clearly the same washing detergent Regina used for everything – and the warm feeling in her chest came back, the one that felt like home. She was asleep in seconds. 

Xxx 

“Morning Ma!” Henry chirps as Emma walks into the kitchen.  

“Hey Kid.” Emma replies. “Morning Regina.” 

“You ready for pancakes?” Regina asks from in front of the cooker.  

“Yep!” Henry answers.  

“I forgot to ask last night, did we get any further with the surprise castle in the woods before I passed out?” Emma asks sitting at the breakfast bar opposite Henry. 

“Unfortunately not – Robin went to do some surveillance today to see if he could see anything.” Regina says – coming over to dole out the pancakes. Emma hadn’t seen any sign of Robin and his kids last night or this morning leading her to think that maybe he wasn’t staying here, which was weird considering that he was Regina’s happy ending. Emma wanted to ask Regina about it, to make sure everything was okay but thought better of it – as much as she wanted Regina to have her happy ending the thought of talking about Regina’s living arrangements left a lump in her throat. 

Emma had tried for a long time not to dwell on why it left a lump in her throat. Why Regina getting her happy ending would affect her in such a way. At first she thought it was because she was jealous of Regina getting a happy ending when she was the reason Emma had been separated from her family. But as time went on the more obvious it became that it wasn’t that at all, that it was something else. If she was so jealous of Regina having a happy ending then why the hell was she so willing to give anything to let her have it, to make sure Regina got her happily ever after. 

It had been easier with Hook around. A lot easier to deny it to others and herself. To try and push all of her emotions into the relationship with Kilian. But he was gone.  He had left her like everyone else. She missed him – but the more she thought about it the more she realised he wasn’t right for her.  

“That’s good.” Emma finally says, hoping she hasn’t left too much of an awkward gap. 

“We need to figure out what he’s up to.” Regina says, taking a delicate bite of her pancakes. After the dark ones had came and gone Arthur had cast a spell of some sort that had changed the woods outside of the town into his castle, he had then barricaded himself and the rest of his kingdom in there – so far nothing had happened however they didn’t want to wait until it did. 

Emma nods her agreement and tucks into her pancakes.  

Xxx 

That evening found everyone in Regina’s living room trolling through books again – Emma, Regina, Henry, the Charmings, Hood and Belle.  

“The castle was impenetrable” Hood was explaining. “I followed one of the knight’s patrols around the wall but they didn’t do anything but the rounds.”  

“Maybe he just wants his kingdom back?” Henry puts in. 

“Well he can’t just plonk it down in our woods and expect us to be okay with it.” Regina adds.  

“Plus we know for a fact we can’t trust him.” Snow says. “How long before he decides he wants to expand his kingdom?” 

“Snow’s right.” Charming adds. “We can’t just sit around and wait – we need to make a move before he does.” 

“Well I haven’t found anything on how to grow a castle in the woods in these books.” Belle adds with a sigh. 

“We’re going to have to get in that castle.” Emma says, looking over at Regina. The only chance they have of getting in is magic and they both know it – meaning that it would most likely just the two of them going in together. Regina met her look and gave Emma a nod.  

“Oh no.” Snow says looking between them. “I know what that look means – you’re not going in by yourselves. We have no idea what’s behind those walls.” 

“We’ll find another way.” Charming says – backing Snow up. 

Instead of arguing Emma just nods and lets everyone get back to their books. After a while she leans her head down on the arm of the couch like last – except this time she doesn’t fall asleep, she closes her eyes and waits.  

Snow and Charming leave first – going to pick baby Neal up off the fairies who have been looking after him, Belle leaves with them. Regina sends Henry up to bed and Hood goes not too long after that, Emma does her absolute best to block out the goodbye her and Robin exchanged.   

She hears Regina’s heels click on the floor on her way back and Emma sits up.  

“I thought you were asleep.” Regina says with a raised eyebrow. 

“We need to get into that castle.” Emma says, and Regina nods. 

“I agree.”  

“Right then.” Emma says standing up from the couch. Regina put her hand on Emma’s shoulder to stop her. 

“You want to go now?” Regina asks.  

“What better time – cover of darkness.” Emma replies and Regina sighs.  

“Fine. Let’s go.” And with a flick of her wrist Emma and Regina are transported into an unfamiliar dungeon.  

“Well that was easy.” Emma says and Regina smirks at her. 

“I’m the Evil Queen, of course it was easy.” Regina says, brushing past Emma to walk to the entrance of the dungeon. They make it up for the dungeon towards the main court with no resistance.  

“Okay  _that_ was easy.” As the walk towards down the corridor which will lead them to the courtroom. 

“Yes, too easy. What’s going on around here?” Regina questions. 

They walk out into the court room and the place is covered in pink flowers sprawling all over the walls and climbing along the columns. However that was not what catches Regina’s and Emma’s attention, it was the various members of Arthurs kingdom that were laid on the floor, unconscious.  

“What happened here?” Emma asks. Regina kneels down next to the nearest person and waves a hand over their forehead. 

“Sleeping curse.” She says, looking back at Emma.  

“Why would Arthur do this?” Emma asks. 

“I didn’t.” Arthur voice shouts from where he’s walking down the stairs. Regina stands up immediately and moves to stand next to Emma, arm out in front of her as if to protect.  

“What do you mean?” Emma shouts back at Arthur. 

“I went through Merlin’s spell books – I cast a spell that I thought would take me back to my kingdom instead my castle appeared in these god forsaken woods and then these flowers started growing – sending everyone into an eternal sleep that touched them, including my beloved Marian. I’ve been sat in the library scouring through the books to try and break this curse but I can’t find anything” 

“The only thing that can break a sleeping curse is true loves kiss.” Regina says.  

“DON’T YOU THINK I TRIED THAT?” Arthur screamed – advancing towards them drawing a sword. Emma moves forward slightly raises her hands up ready to use magic against Arthur and Regina summons a fireball in her hand.  

“Stay back!” Regina warns, Arthur’s eyes narrow and as he looks at Regina.  

“GUARDS!” Arthur shouts and several guards appear seemingly from nowhere and they advance towards them. “Seize them – push Regina into the flowers, she has a true love to break the curse.” 

“Regina!” Emma shouts – moving towards Regina to try and protect her but as she does she gets grabbed from behind. Emma twirls around and throws the two guards that have grabbed her into the flowers using her magic. She turns around quick enough to see Arthur swinging his sword at her. 

“EMMA!” She hears Regina shout and a blast of magic pushes Arthur over before the sword lands its strike. Emma turns to thank Regina – but as she does, Regina has been distracted long enough that one of the guard manages to grab her and push her into the flowers. It almost happens in slow motion – Emma holds out her hand to blast the guards down but it’s too late, Regina hits to walls and gets pricked by one of the thorns. 

Emma manages to get to her and catch her before she falls to the ground. “Regina!” She pleads desperately – one arm holding Regina to her, over her lap and the other holding onto her face. “Regina please.” Emma pleads, feeling tears spring to her eyes. “I can’t lose you too.” She sobs. 

“Take her to that bandit, get him to break the curse.” Arthurs says from where he’s still sprawled on the ground.  

Emma cradles Regina closer and transports then to Regina’s house in a swirl of white smoke. 

Xxx 

Emma moves Regina to the couch as soon as they’re back at the house. She gently pushes Regina’s hair out of her face and lets out a sob. “It’s okay Regina.” She whispers. “We’ll get Robin and he’ll kiss you and it’ll be fine.” She says. She pats down Regina and finds her phone. She scrolls through the contacts with shaking hands and find Robin’s number. 

“Regina.” Robin answers the phone. 

“No it’s Emma.”  

“What’s wrong?” 

“You need to come to Regina’s house. Now.”  

“I’m on my way.”  

Emma hangs up the phone and sets it down on the table. “It’s okay Regina.” She repeats, kneeling down next to the couch and holding onto Regina’s hand. She leans her head on Regina’s arm and lets herself cry quietly. She had told herself not to cry anymore – she had cried herself out over Killian, she was stronger than this, braver than this. But she couldn’t hold it in. She couldn’t lose another person. She couldn’t lose Regina.  

She lets out a sob and hold Regina’s hand up to her face. “I can’t lose you.” She whispers, rubbing her cheek on the back of Regina’s hand. “Please.” She begs and gently places a kiss on the back of Regina’s hand. A wave of light energy bursts out from where Emma has placed the chaste kiss.  

Emma gasps and jerks back letting go of Regina. Regina blinks awake. “Emma?” Regina asks. Before Emma can answer Robin bursts in through the front door. “What happened?” He asks, running over to Regina and Emma. “I was making my way over and saw the burst of magic.”  

Emma feels  panic crawl up her chest looking between Robin and Regina and she starts to back away from  them towards the door. 

“Emma.” Regina says imploringly.  

“I, well Regina can tell you. I’ve, I’ve got to go.” She says, and magics herself back to her house, the last thing she sees is a hurt look cross Regina’s face.  

Xxx 

She’s laid on her couch fiddling with the ring Killian gave her when there’s a knock on the door. She barely got any sleep last night and she feels terrible, eyes slightly swollen and headache threatening to start screaming behind her eyes. 

She answers the door and Snow is standing there with a stormy face. “What?” Emma asks worried. 

“Can I come in?” Snow asks and Emma moves out the way. She has no idea which part of last night Snow is angry about but Emma feels nausea roll her stomach. 

“Henry told me what happened!” Snow scolds and now Emma is confused. 

“Henry?”  

“He told me he woke up last night, and when he came downstairs he saw Regina under a sleeping curse which you broke.”  

Emma feels like her stomach felt out through the floor, tears welling up in her eyes. “I can explain.” She says but Snow is too angry and carries on regardless. 

“Then Hood came in and you ran off. I mean how could you share a true love’s kiss with Regina and then run off!”  

“I..” Started and then stopped. “You’re angry I ran off?” Emma asks quietly. 

“Of course I am.” Snow replies, her face morphing into a look of concern rather than anger. “Why did you think I was angry?”  

“I thought,” Emma starts except that she starts crying properly now making her hiccup on her words. “I thought it was because Regina was my…” She trailed off and Snow looks at her with a most heart breaking look.  

“Emma.” She says before she moves across the room and sweeps Emma into a bone crushing hug. Emma clings back and lets herself cry yet again. “I don’t care who you love, as long as you’re happy and they treat you well.” Snow moves them to the couch and holds Emma close.

“You need to talk to Regina though.” Snow says when the sobs die down and Emma nods her head.  

“I will.” 

XXX 

Emma had stood fidgeting on the porch of the Mayor's house trying to pluck up the courage to knock on the door for an indeterminate amount of time before she was saved the trouble when the door swung open and revealed Robin. "Emma." He startles. Emma opens her mouth to say something but before she could think of anything to say Robin offers her a bright smile and clasps her on the shoulder. "Don't be put off if she lashes out - she's just upset. And well you know how she deals with that." He takes his hand off her shoulder and turns back into the house. "Regina! Someone's at the door for you." He shouts into the house. "Good luck." He says quietly and passes by her down the path and out of view. 

Emma barely has time to comprehend what has happened before Regina appears at the door. Regina's face pulls into a shocked expression for less than a second before her Miss Mayor Mask is pulled firmly on. "Miss Swan?" She asks and Emma finches. 

"I deserve that." She said looking down at the ground, feeling both hurt and nervous. "Look Regina," she starts.  

"No." Regina stops her and Emma takes a step back from the ferocity of it. "I'm the one who gets to talk here." Emma's heart stops and she feels like it could break any moment. "Why did you run Emma? What are you so afraid of?" The question is so reminiscent of when Regina was trying to get the truth out of Emma by the well in Camelot that Emma feels a rush of guilt. She remembers in flashes all the things she did as the dark one, the fact she turned Hook into a dark one, all the things she did to hide the truth that Regina almost got out of her. The same truth as to why she ran last night. Except this time, for maybe the first time in her life – she doesn't want to run. 

"I love you." Emma says with such certainty. "I love you and it scares the crap out of me – not only because of fact we’re both women but you're the first person outside of my mum, dad and Henry that has ever felt like home. Like I could go anywhere and as long as you and Henry are there I would be home. I don't know what to do with that." 

"Emma." Regina says with a soft smile. "I love you too."  

Emma's breath leaves her and tears well up in her eyes, although she can feel the terror swelling in her chest she can also feel warmth as well. Regina moves forward and her hands gently hold onto Emma's. "It's okay to be scared." Regina says gently. "I'm kind of scared too." She says with a smile and Emma lets out a small laugh that sounds slightly like a sob – she really shouldn't have any tears left. 

Regina moves forwards and leans in but not all the way – she's letting Emma meet her in the middle. Emma closes her eyes and closes the distance, kissing Regina. It feels like something slots into place inside of her, something that was always a bit out of sync suddenly starts working in harmony and she feels happy, so ridiculously happy.  

As they pull away they're both smiling at each other. A movement behind Regina catches Emma's eye and she sees Henry standing at the bottom of the stair beaming at them. Regina turns around to see what Emma is looking at and she tries to drag a disapproving look onto her face but she's smiling too much. "That's the second time you've spied on us in the last 24 hours young man." She astonishes but Henry just shrugs one shoulder and practically runs at them, bringing them both into a hug which Emma and Regina automatically return. 

As they pull out of the hug Emma yawns widely – the lack of sleep and attack of emotions catching up with her. "Come on, I think you need to lie down." Regina says.  

Emma shakes her head. "I'm fine – we need to deal with Arthur." 

Regina moves and laces their fingers together. "You won't be any use in taking out Arthur if you pass out. We'll deal with him later. Sleep first."  

"Mum's right," Henry says and Emma relents. 

Regina leads her upstairs hands still entwined, Emma is ready to go to the spare room but Regina leads her past it into her bedroom. Emma both smiles and blushes.  

"Sleep." Regina says, giving her a small peck on the lips and then pushing her towards the bed. 

"Alright, bossy." Emma smiles and she takes her shoes and jacket off and settles into the bed. "Thanks Regina." She mummers already falling asleep in the soft bed.  

Just before she drifts off to sleep she feels a hand stroke through her hair and a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well Emma."    


End file.
